Heart of the Devil
by xQueenBeex
Summary: After his lover his killed, Tom turns to The Dark Arts. Decades later during the Second Wizarding War, Lenora Vermont - a muggle born - is struggling to balance school, the impending war and being a teenage girl. What is her connection to Tom Riddle and The Dark Arts? And just why is Draco Malfoy so important to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from the world of Harry Potter.

_Chapter One - The Wicked Tongue Of A Slytherin_

_"Come back to bed," the redheaded witch spoke softly to Tom from her position under the sheets. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him before it was too late. _

_"I am thinking," he spoke back to her, his words a soft whisper in the overbearing quiet of the room they currently occupied. Aurora felt a sharp pain in her chest, she knew he was hurting but he never liked to show his emotions. Emotions were for those of weak dispositions. And Tom Riddle would never be deemed weak. _

_"There is nothing to think about," Aurora left the comfort of the bed, hissing softly as her bare feet came into contact with the freezing stone floor. She padded towards him, wrapping the thin sheet around her naked body. Crouching in front of the wooden chair on which he sat, Aurora placed her hands on his knees, now sheathed in his black trousers "You can't change what will happen Tom."_

_"Why not?" he asked curiously. His thirst for knowledge was one of the things that drew Aurora to him. Sure, he was hard to read, difficult to communicate with but deep down inside he was just a hungry little boy who wanted to know the answers to every question in the world._

_"Because that's just the way things are. If some are to live, then some must die."_

_"Do not quote that disgusting 'prophecy' to me!" Tom spat at her, standing from the chair and pushing past her. Aurora struggled to stay upright on her tip toes but managed to make it to her feet just before she toppled over. Spinning around, the end of the sheet brushed along the floor around her feet "There has to be a way."_

_"Why does there have to be a way? You have always known what would happen, I told you from the beginning. Why can you not accept it?"_

_"Because I do not want you to die," he looked over his shoulder at her, his dark eyes seeking the warm, bitter chocolate of hers._

_"But I will die tonight, my love, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

* * *

"Nora!" Lenora jumped when Harry called her name rather sharply.

"I'm sorry Harry, what were you saying?" her brows pushed together in confusion. She'd clearly missed half of the conversation, losing herself in her thoughts about the events that had occured recently. When he frowned at her, she gave him a reassuring smile and he launched right back into what he'd been saying, allowing Lenora to get lost in her thoughts once more, however, not so deeply this time.

After breakfast, Lenora stood from the table and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione; effectively known as 'The Golden Trio' as they left The Great Hall admist hordes of students heading to their classes. Although Lenora was a member of Gryffindor, she currently found herself embroiled in a classroom fued with Hermione Granger. Both witches came from muggle parents but were equally as smart as each other, and found themselves continually trying to best one another.

Making their way to Potions class; which happened to be Lenora's current favourite class, Lenora was unsurprised to see that the four of them had the pleasure of bumping into a familiar group of Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"Well, well, well," Draco sneered, front and centre of the group as always "If it isn't precious Potter, Weasel and my favourite little mudblood," the four students accompanying him sniggered at his words. His cold silvery eyes fell to Lenora, who was at the back of the group. Her lips turned up slightly at his words and he sneered in answer before looking back to 'The Golden Trio'.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Harry snapped, shaking his head at Draco's immature antics.

"How creative Potter," Pansy screeched at him "You couldn't come up with something better?"

"Actually, he probably could but I'm not sure your brain would be able to understand it Pansy!" Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes at the dark haired Slytherin. Pansy looked furious and she stepped forward as if to challenge Hermione but Draco placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't lower yourself Pansy. Let's get to Potions."

Lenora watched the group of Slytherins walk off in the direction of Potions class.

"Why do you get yourself into fights with Draco Malfoy?" Lenora asked, coming forward to stand next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We don't," Ron said lamely "He starts the fights!" he added, protesting as he scratched at the back of his head.

"You act like we're doing something wrong Lenora," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the dark haired witch "What would you have us do? Let him get away with treating us like dirt off of his shoe?"

"I never said that Hermione," Lenora glared at the other witch "Maybe you just shouldn't be so antagonistic towards him?" Lenora shrugged.

"Why are you defending the git?" Ron fumed, his face turning a shade rather similar to his hair.

"I'm not!" Lenora protested "I was just asking why you continue to get into confrontation with him. It was an innocent question."

"Was it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course it was Hermione!" Harry finally snapped "The two of you are being so bloody ridiculous! Let's go to Potions," he turned his eyes to Lenora and she smiled in thanks for his defense of her actions before the two started off to Potions, Ron and Hermione following closely behind, similar looks of shock on their faces.

Lenora sat beside Harry in Potions class three benches from the front. She could hear Draco and Pansy whispering furiously from the back of the class. Turning her head, she caught their eyes and instantly they stopped talking, drawing equal glares at her. Flicking her navy blue locks across her shoulder, Lenora turned back around to face the front of the class just as the door was opened and Professor Slughorn entered.

The class were set the task of brewing The Draught of Living Death; one of the most powerful sleeping potions invented. The quickest successfully brewed potion would receive 50 points for the brewer's house. In the end, Hermione was the first to brew the potion the quickest, closely followed by Draco. Lenora could hear his furious whispers to Pansy about being bested by a mudblood but they were not loud enough to alert the Professor or Hemione as to what they were discussing.

* * *

Draco loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. His sleeves were already pushed up to his elbows and he glanced down at the pale skin of his forearm, where the Dark Mark was soon to appear. He frowned. He didn't particularly want to take the mark but he knew that his father wanted nothing more than to see his son achieve all that things that he could not. It was an honour to be bestowed with the mark and Draco would not disappoint.

He'd had a particularly tasking day at school. First his run in with Potter and his little posse and then Snape had been particularly hard on him during D.A.D.A. Entering the main common room of the Slytherin house, Draco could hear the merry voices of his 'friends'. Pansy's screechy voice drifted into his ears and he groaned. After such a day, he really did not want to have to deal with her over-affectionate actions towards him.

"There you are Draco!" Pansy broke out into a grin as he rounded the corner and stepped down towards the fire that already roared in the hearth. He grimaced as she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. _Ugh! How disgusting!_

With a sigh, he pushed her away, just enough for her to not ask questions. She returned to sitting on the sofa next to Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco rubbed his tired eyes and made the decision that he didn't have the energy to deal with them tonight. Retreating to the stairs, he heard Pansy shuffling behind him.

"Draco...where are you going?" she whined, trying to ensnare him with a pathetic pout and useless attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"To my room Pansy!" he practically snapped at her "And no, you cannot come with me. I'm tired. Just go away!"

"But Dra..."

"I said leave me alone!" Draco took the steps two at a time towards his room. He blew out a frustrated breath. _When will that girl just get the message?_

Draco's lips formed into a frown when he reached the top of the stairs and turned to his door. He could see the fiery shadows of a fire flickering from beneath his door. Who the hell was in his room?

Reaching for the door, he kept one hand on his wand, ready to hex the arse off the person who was inside. Throwing it open, the thick old wood banged against the wall and he glanced curiously inside.

"You know, I was just wondering. Out of curiosity, which favourite little mudblood were you referring to earlier Draco?"

_End of Chapter_

_**A/N:**_ This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter.

_Chapter Two - The Brewing Of A Storm_

Draco stared dumbfounded at Lenora who was currently sprawled across the sofa in his private rooms, still dressed in her school uniform. His grey eyes roved over her, from her black block heeled strappy shoes, up along her toned legs sheathed in a pair of nude tights, short black skirt and white shirt, the Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her navy blue hair was tossed back across her shoulders and she innocently batted the dark lashes that framed her sea-blue eyes at him.

Stepping inside the room wordlessly, Draco closed the door and flicked his wand, ensuring that he placed both a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room.

He noticed that she had removed her robes and carelessly tossed them across his bed, and she now possessed a small crystal tumbler of firewhiskey. Bringing it up to her lips, she took a sip, feeling the burn as the liquid washed down her throat.

"I find myself amused by your little spats with 'The Golden Trio'," Lenora continued "You seem to have a soft spot for Hermione in particular," her blue eyes twinkled at him. Draco swallowed thickly.

"A little like your soft spot for Saint Potter?" he spat, raising an eyebrow as he wandered across the room and poured himself a tumbler of firewhiskey, adding an extra helping just to aid in relieving some of the tension he was feeling.

"Oh, you're not jealous are you Draco?" Lenora asked curiously, a teasing lilt to her voice "I think we both know that Harry Potter couldn't handle what I have to offer."

Draco snorted and tipped his head back as he practically chucked the contents of his tumbler down his throat, wincing and then pouring another one. Reaching up, Draco pulled the knot from his tie and threw the green and silvery striped silk to the other side of his bed. As he turned around, he caught Lenora's eyes and smirked slightly.

"Why would I be jealous of Potter? He hasn't had half of the things I have," Lenora clocked the slight darkening of his eyes "And besides, I have enough on my plate without having to deal with being 'boy wonder'. He can have that pleasure all to himself."

"Okay, so you're not jealous of Harry but you do have a soft spot for Miss Granger?"

Draco moved across the room, lowering himself onto the sofa when Lenora moved her feet, curling them up against the side she was sitting on "It's not a soft spot!" he snapped "As much as I loathe to admit it, she's smart."

"But not as smart as I am," Lenora jested with him, finishing off her firewhiskey.

"Then if I may, why did you allow her to best you in Potions class this morning?"

"Because Draco," Lenora playfully pouted at him, which had the entirely opposite effect on him as Pansy's pout had "If I win all of the time, it's not much of a challenge."

Lenora watched as Draco closed his eyes and sighed. She placed her glass on the small wooden unit at the back of her and shuffled across the sofa, smoothly throwing one leg across Draco's own, straddling his lap. He opened his eyes, his head tipped back against the back of the sofa and looked up at her.

"Why?" he asked, his voice so low she could barely make it out.

"Because you're a part of me too Draco," Lenora whispered, taking the glass of firewhiskey from him "I know you're scared," she smoothed her fingers through his blonde hair, bringing one hand down to cup his strong jaw "Don't be," she added, her other hand remaining in his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails. A soft groan fell from Draco's lips before Lenora dipped her head down to cover his mouth with her own, smiling against him when his arms circled her waist, hands pressing against her lower back to bring her closer to him.

As his tongue sought out the heat of her mouth, his hands moved up to the front of her shirt, hastily undoing to buttons and parting the fabric to reveal the smooth white lace of her bra. Draco cupped one breast in his hand, his thumb flicking over Lenora's nipple which lay beneath the fabric, pinching it and forcing a moan from the navy haired girl's lips. He swallowed the moan down, feeling a burst of satisfaction inside of him. She moved her hips, rolling them down against his hardness still kept hidden in his trousers. It was almost Draco's undoing and he grabbed her hips, standing from the sofa.

Lenora twined her legs around Draco's waist, her arms around his neck and held on as he pressed her back up against one of the stone walls of his room, their lips never leaving each other's. Their breaths were ragged and hot, forced in and out as they struggled for oxygen. Lenora's fingers were nimble, quickly unfastening the buttons of Draco's own shirt, she slipped the material from his pale, firm shoulders. It fell to the floor with a faint 'whoosh' and landed behind him. The Gryffindor witch pressed herself closer to the Slytherin boy, wanting to feel him against her.

Almost all at once, Draco was pushing her away, lowering her feet to the floor and pacing across to the other side of the room.

Lenora was in shock. A shiver ran up her spine even with the fire roasting in the hearth. She stood with her back against the wall, the two halves of her shirt parted, her Gryffindor tie hanging down between her lace covered breasts. Confusion swirled at the forefront of her mind.

"We can't," Draco whispered hoarsely from the other side of the room "We can't do this anymore."

"Dray..." Lenora trailed off when his back stiffened at the sound of her name for him. He glanced across his shoulder at her, his eyes low and hollow. Lenora licked her lips, pulling the two halves of her shirt back together and began to button it up once again "I should go," she agreed with him "Everything's going to be changing soon. We should be prepared."

"I know," Draco's voice was montone "We shouldn't meet like this again Lenora. It's too dangerous."

The Gryffindor witch made her way across the room, placing her small hand on the blonde haired Slytherin's firm shoulder "You're my friend Draco, my only true friend. After all the things I've sacrificed, I refuse to give you up. I won't lose you."

Draco nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly "I don't want to lose you either. I know that..."

"Ssh! Let's not talk about what will be. You won't lose me and I won't lose you. We'll keep each other safe, I promise."

* * *

The self proclaimed Lord Voldemort sat in the great hall of his secluded and hidden away mansion. He was currently sunk into the throne at the front of the room, his red eyes staring out across the vast expanse of darkness.

"You asked for me, My Lord?"" Lucius Malfoy dropped to one knee in front of the throne, his black laquered cane gripped tightly in his hand.

"Yes, Lucius," Voldemort's voice had a slight hiss to it. He steepled his fingers in front of his face as he reguarded one of his most trusted followers "Something's changed. I can feel it."

"What is it, My Lord?" Lucius was curious.

"If I knew then I would not have called you here!" Voldemort spat at him. Lucius quivered, not particularly wanting to receive the cruciatus curse from his Lord "Gather the Death Eaters. It's time for the newest recruits to pledge their legience. You have recruited Draco, yes?"

"Yes, My Lord. I will send word to him at Hogwarts."

"Excellent. Until tomorrow then. Get out!"

Lucius scarpered from the room, disappearing to his own rooms. He must send word to Draco as soon as possible. Neither Malfoy would want to disappoint their Lord.

_End of Chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter.

_Chapter Three - What Is Dead May Never Die_

_Aurora's red locks were spread out around her head, a bloody halo covering the grass beneath her lifeless body. Her bitter chocolate brown eyes were open, frozen in death. Tom stood above her, staring down at his lover's broken body._

_The wind picked up around him, his thick cloak billowing as he dropped to his knees next to her. Gathering her motionless body into his arms, he pulled her against him. She was freezing, the black silk of her ankle length gown had done nothing to protect her from the cold of the night. The velvet hooded cloak she wore was still wrapped around her as he picked her up from the ground. _

_He'd never seen a curse like the one which took her from him; a dark greyish light trail surrounded by a cloud of black. It was something more powerful than anything Tom had ever seen. When Aurora had been hit with it, she'd become still, her arms spreading out to her sides. Her mouth had opened, emitting a high pitched scream before she'd simply crumbled to the ground._

_Looking down at her, her lifeless head pressed against his chest and arm, her eyes staring up at him, pupils blown wide. He let out a shaky breath and looked away, not having enough strength to stare into her dead eyes. Walking as gracefully as he could, Tom carried his lover's dead form from the field where she'd lain, disappearing into the late night._

* * *

Lenora stood in front of the mirror in Draco's room, smoothing her hands down across the front of her black off-the-shoulder jumper. She'd paired it with some tight black jeans and a pair of knee-high black heeled boots. Her navy blue locks hung in smooth curls down her back and over her shoulders, the ends brushing against her chest.

Draco's reflection appeared behind her and she smiled softly when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her, raising a blonde eyebrow at her. The muggle-born worried her lower lip for a brief moment before nodding "Are you sure?"

"I have to be Draco. I can't change what will be," Lenora turned to face him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It doesn't mean you are not frightened."

"I am frightened! I am scared beyond all measure. But this is how things are supposed to be, it's my destiny Draco. I must fulfill it."

"And if you don't?" he risked asking her. Draco was afraid of what the answer would be and the look that came over Lenora's face made his gut feeling even worse.

"Then nothing will ever be the same again."

* * *

Draco pulled Lenora's black cloak around her shoulders, fastening the two halves of the material for her with ease. He kept his focus on the hooks and eyes of the cloak, not wanting to meet her gaze. Lenora reached up, curling one hand around his wrist to stop his movements. Draco met her hot blue gaze.

"We'll be okay Draco," she reassured him, stroking the skin of his wrist slightly "I just need you to make me a promise."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Draco, I need you to listen carefully to me," Lenora licked her lips slowly "No matter what happens tonight, no matter what it is, I need you to stay in line."

"Stay in line? Lenora, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Lenora laced their two hands together "But promise me. Promise me you won't move out of line!" Draco opened his mouth "Say you promise Draco!" Lenora cut him off, fixing him with a glare.

"I-I promise."

With his agreement, Lenora allowed a smile to flit over her features briefly and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Reaching up, she cupped Draco's cheeks in her hands "I want you to be safe. I need you to stay safe Draco!" Lenora tried to convey how important it was for him to stay out of harm's way. Pushing herself to her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his firmly, stealing one last kiss from him.

As she pulled away, Lenora could feel the fear radiating off of Draco but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to alarm the youngest Malfoy anymore than he already was. Turning on the spot, she picked up the silver mask from the bed and pulled it down across the top of her head. Flicking the hood of her cloak up over her hair, Lenora hid her navy blue locks within the confines of the material and turned to face Draco.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Like a Death Eater," he replied wearily. Lenora nodded and waited on Draco dressing in his own black cloak and mask. He pulled the hood up over his distinctive blonde hair and then turned to her, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment "It's time."

Lenora swallowed and nodded, reaching out to touch the parchment. No more than 10 seconds later, the two Hogwarts students were pulled through the void and transported to the dark hallway of Lord Voldemort's secluded mansion.

Lenora staggered backwards and Draco reached out to steady her, the two taking a few deep breaths as they righted themselves.

"Draco!" the youngest Malfoy spun on his heel to see his father behind him. Pushing his mask up to the top of his head, Draco nodded to Lucius.

"Father," he acknowledged him "We're here."

"I can see that. I was beginning to assume you would not make it son."

"The portkey was timed father," Draco replied, rubbing a hand across his tired face.

"I am aware of that Draco. Afterall, I was the one who created the portkey for you and," he looked over at Draco's companion "Your friend. I hope you both understand the severity of what you are about to do."

"We do!" Draco was quick to answer for the two of them "It must be done father."

Lucius nodded, his eyes still wandering to the other cloaked and masked soon-to-be Death Eater. He was curious, Draco had simply informed him that another classmate wanted to take the vow alongside him. He had not disclosed the name of this fellow student, however, Lucius was not an idiot. He could see the swell of the girl's breasts from beneath her cloak and the shapley outline of her legs sheathed with tight muggle jeans and a pair of high heeled boots. Lucius quickly hid the smirk that was on his lips. The Dark Lord would certainly find this interesting.

Lucius ushered Draco and his female companion into the darkened great hall where they would pledge their vow to The Dark Lord.

The room was surrounded by a large circle of already established Death Eater's and Lenora could sense that they could smell the fresh meat on the new recruits. Bellatrix LeStrange wasn't hard to spot, her wild hair spilling out of the hood of her black cloak. Lenora swallowed thickly as she took a spot in the three rows of recruits who were in the centre of the room.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne at the front of the room, a black cloak covered his still healing body. His head was uncovered, his smooth, pale skin on show for everyone to see. Nagini, his familiar was coiled on the floor next to him, her head raising as the new recruits entered.

The 15 of them lowered themselves to one knee in front of their soon-to-be Lord and bowed their head, the black hoods falling further over their silver masked faces. Lenora tried to keep her breathing normal, in and out, she reminded herself. Her hands were shaking and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead beneath the mask.

"Welcome, my faithful," The Dark Lord proclaimed across the door "We have a purpose here this evening," he hissed "The 15 in the centre of the room have vowed to pledge their allegience to our cause."

As he continued to speak to his followers and the soon-to-be recruits, Nagini became unsettled. The intelligent snake could tell the something was amiss. She raised her head once more, surveying the room, a slight hiss expressing from her mouth.

"_Nagini,_" her master hissed at her "_Settle down my pet,_" even his soothing words, spoken in Parselmouth were not enough to quell the snake's worried thoughts.

"_Something is not right master,_" she hissed to him, uncoiling herself and stretching out. Her wide eyes took in the room once more.

Lord Voldemort followed her gaze and upon seeing nothing wrong, he ignored his familiar's worrying and continued to address his Death Eaters. Only when Nagini slithered from her position next to him did he begin to panic.

"_Nagini come back here,_" he hissed at her but the snake was determined to pinpoint the problem. She slithered across the floor and made her way in between the feet of the new recruits.

"_You should listen to your master Nagini,_" another voice spoke in Parselmouth through the room. A sea of gasps sounded throughout the room. The only known speakers of Parseltongue were their Lord and Harry Potter, and the voice which had spoken was certainly not male.

"Who speaks in here?" The Dark Lord yelled across the room "Who speaks Parseltongue!" he bellowed. Nagini was still slithering around the new recruits and panicked gasps started to emerge from them. She was just about to slither away when a familiar scent caught her attention and she turned back, slithering over and coiling herself around Lenora's crouched form.

Lenora reached a hand out, a smile forming on her lips beneath the mask. The snake hissed at her warningly before allowing the witch to place her hand on top of her head, stroking her scales softly.

"_Nagini!_" The Dark Lord shouted on his familiar, breaking the trance between Lenora and the snake.

"Lenora!" Draco whispered "What are you doing?"

Lenora stood from where she was crouched and Nagini slithered around her feet twice before moving away from her. She stepped out of line, Nagini following her to the front of the room, where the snake proceeded to slither back up towards her master.

"_I am the one who speaks the language, My Lord,_" Lenora spoke to him.

"_What is the meaning of this? Who are you?_"

Lenora flipped her hood back, revealing her blue hair to everyone in the room. Pushing the mask up on top of her head, she stared into the red eyes of The Dark Lord.

"My name is Lenora Vermont. And I'm a muggle-born witch."

_End of Chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to **eleni90** and **SummerJane'10** for reviewing so far.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter

_Chapter Four - The Musky Scent Of A Man_

The overboding silence echoed around the room full of Death Eaters. The new recruits still crouched on the stone floor, their cloaks covering them. Lenora could see Draco's shoulders shaking from where she was and she wished that he would just calm down. She turned on the spot, surveying the room; the hoards of current Death Eaters staring back at her with shock and resentment, sneering down at her.

"You are a muggle-born witch?" her gaze was drawn back to Lord Voldemort's.

"Well, currently, I am from muggle heritage, yes," she agreed, her rosebud lips turning up at the corners. His forehead wrinkled as he stared at her in confusion.

"I am not quite sure I follow you child," he cocked his pale head to the side, regarding her with a strange interest.

"Child?" Lenora did smile this time "It is such a strange sentiment for one as old as I am."

"As old as you are?" she could hear the amusement in his voice which filtered through the room. Several Death Eaters chuckled from the corners of the room, drawing their Lord's eye to them. Silence fell throughout once more "You cannot be much older than 16?"

"Appearences can be deceiving My Lord," the blue haired witch dipped her head slightly.

"You are brave," he mused, sitting back in his throne. Nagini had since curled back up and was now not paying much attention to the going's on in the room "I should kill you for your insolence."

"If you had wanted to kill me, you already would have," she swallowed "Besides, if some are to live, then some must die."

Before Lenora could breathe again, she was on her knees, gasping for air. The cruciatus curse had hit her without warning and the pain was all consuming. It speared through her, tearing her insides apart. For all of the pain she suffered, it was not enough to make Lenora scream, her mouth staying firmly shut. She would not allow his followers to have the pleasure of seeing her begging him to stop.

As he let up, Lenora was left in a daze. Everything above her was swimming and hazy. She couldn't make out any one particular point until Draco's beautiful face appeared in front of her eyes. Was she dreaming? Or was he real? She didn't know.

And then she was floating. And as her eyes slipped shut and she lost consciousness, she felt a small smile form on her lips because she knew that he remembered.

* * *

The dungeons of the mansion were dank and damp. Lenora sat with her back against the wall, her black cloak wrapped around her to ward off the draft. She had brought one knee up to her chest, her heeled boot firmly planted on the dirty stone floor. It was cramped but she was thankful that it was empty, she was in no mood to answer any questions about who she was.

The heavy creak of the door reached her ears and she glanced up, a lock of her navy blue hair dangling in front of her face. Heavy footsteps sounded on the mould and damp infested steps that lead down to her cell. Watching from her spot against the wall, Lenora was surprised when Severus stepped around the corner, standing tall in front of her cell.

"Professor Snape," she smiled weakly at him "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have brought you some food. You must keep your strength up Miss Vermont."

"I am not hungry," Lenora shook her head at him.

"You must eat. You will not survive this place unless you do."

"Did your Lord send you down here Severus? I think the notion that you are here out of your own concern for me is highly unlikely."

"Your nonchalant attitude does not amuse me Miss Vermont," he spoke dryly "You are alright though? Aren't you?"

"I am well Severus," Lenora managed to push herself up from the floor to stand. Her strength was severely weakened through both the curse and the lack of food she'd eaten since she was thrown in the cell. She wasn't sure how long it had been; a few hours, a few days, maybe even a week "I have answered your question. Now answer mine. Did he send you down here?"

Severus frowned at her ever so slightly before answering "No. I'm afraid to tell you Miss Vermont that The Dark Lord has no concern for your well being anymore than any other prisoner of war."

Lenora laughed jovially at his answer "You never were a good liar Severus," she gripped the bars tightly in her hands as she leaned forward, closer to him. Severus could feel her breath hitting his robes, blowing them very slightly "Leave me be, I wish to be alone to wallow in my self pity. You can quote me on that when you speak with him upstairs," the blue haired witch renewed the smile on her face before she sauntered back to the wall and slid back down, resuming the position she first had when Severus had entered the dungeons.

* * *

"Did she eat the food you took down Severus?" The Dark Lord asked from the large wing-backed chair within his study. He sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled in front of his pale face.

"She did not, My Lord," Severus shook his head, standing with his hands firmly at his sides "Though she did want me to tell you that she wished to be left alone to wallow in her own self pity," Severus could feel the corners of his lips twitching slightly as he relayed Lenora's message to their Lord.

"To wallow in her self pity?" The Dark Lord pushed his tongue around in his mouth "It seems our guest is having a little too much fun down in the dungeons."

"She hasn't eaten any of the food that has been offered to her, My Lord. She maintains she is not hungry."

"She is baiting me," Lord Voldemort mused "The witch is hungry but she will not eat until I speak with her. That much is obvious."

"If I may, My Lord?" Lord Voldemort nodded his head once "You cannot keep her locked up in the dungeons much longer. There will be talk. She will be looked for, as she is a Hogwarts student."

"I am aware of that Severus. Bring her to me!"

* * *

The water of the bath was scorching but Lenora cared little about it. She was simply enjoying the feel of the water and bubbles cleaning the dirt and grime from her skin. After being removed from the dungeons and practically dragged upstairs, she had been placed in a suite complete with a full bathroom connected to it. The tub, sunken into the floor had already been filled with hot, bubbly water; a heating charm placed over it to keep the temperature warm.

Dunking her head beneath the water felt heavenly on her unwashed locks. Lenora was shocked when she resurfaced to see a small house elf standing next to the tub. The tiny creature was dressed in a clean black makeshift dress with a white logo printed on it.

"Hello," it squeaked "You are Mistress Lenora?"

"I am. And you are?" Lenora's voice was kind and soft.

"Glitter. Pleased to meet you."

Lenora smiled and held her hand out, shaking the small house elf's own hand.

"You are well spoken for a house elf."

"Yes, Master requires that we are all taught how to speak and read properly. Would Mistress like Glitter to wash her hair?"

Lenora nodded and sunk back against the tub as Glitter got to work, soaping her hair up with several different potions.

After emerging from the bathroom, Glitter disappeared when Lenora assured the young house elf that she was alright to dress herself. She padded around her room, ensconced in a fluffy white towel. A pile of clothes now sat on the bed, topped with a neatly folded piece of parchment. Lenora approached them, realising they were her own from Hogwarts.

She opened the note, her heart beating faster.

_Lenora, _

_I retrieved these for Severus from your dorms at Hogwarts. I know something bad has happened to you and the only reason I stay away is the promise I made to you. I promised I'd keep myself safe. But what about you? Are you safe? Are you okay? Please find a way to let me know. There have been questions. People are asking where you are. I don't know how much longer you can safely be away without arousing suspicion._

_Stay safe._

_Draco._

Lenora smiled and held back the tears that threatened to spill over. He was safe and that was all that mattered to her. Draco was such a good person, he had been there for her, he had understood when she told him the truth. Although she had not told him the whole truth, trying to protect him in the process. She just hoped her plan had worked.

With a sigh, she pulled on the blue muggle jeans and the black top with only one sleeve which reached her wrist and flared out over her hand. Slipping on her boots, she picked up a brush from the beautifully carved vanity and pulled it through her hair, wandlessly performing a drying charm.

As her hair landed silky and straight down her back, she smiled at her reflection. She was pale and slightly gaunt from lack of good nutrition. But she felt good now that she was clean and she knew Draco was safe.

A knock sounded on the door and she replaced the brush on the vanity before turning and making her way towards it. It revealed Severus at the other side, dressed in his typical black robes with a number of buttons.

"Miss Vermont. I trust you are feeling in higher spirits?"

"I already informed you that I am well Severus."

"Very good. This way," he indicated for her to follow him down the corridor.

They navigated the halls of the mansion with ease, crossing to the other side. Lenora followed Severus wordlessly, admiring the portraits which hung on the walls. Some were new and some were centuries old, which impressed her.

Her professor stopped in front of a large oak door. He knocked and waited for an answer. When one was given, he opened the door and guided Lenora inside before shutting it behind her.

She was left in the room with the other occupant; Lord Voldemort. A fire crackled in the hearth, the flames flickering slightly as the wood burned. The smell was intoxicating and she found herself taking a deep breath, bringing with it the musky scent of a man.

"Miss Vermont!" she brought her eyes to the wing-backed chair in which he sat, meeting his red gaze "So nice of you to join me."

"I see you're finally ready to listen to me Tom."

_END OF CHAPTER_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter.

_Chapter Five - The Mark Of A Dark Soul_

Lord Voldemort regarded his prisoner with a look of disdain "I do not allow any of my followers to call me by that name," he hissed at Lenora. It did little to phase the blue haired witch, who simply smiled serenely at him as she stepped further into the room, shuffling closer to the fire and seeking out it's warmth. The dungeons had been frightfully cold and she still hadn't warmed up properly.

"Well then, it is a good thing that I am not one of your followers isn't it?"

"And yet, you came here yesterday evening to pledge your allegience to my cause," he narrowed his red eyes at her, a satisfied smirk on his mouth.

"Ah but it was a means to an end My Lord," Lenora offered up his preferred title to soothe him somewhat.

"A means to an end? You will have to divulge a little more child."

Lenora chuckled as she sunk down into one of the chairs on the other side of the desk from him "There you go, bestowing the title of child upon me once more. I'm hurt that you have not even tried to work out the complexity of this situation for yourself."

"You are a child Miss Vermont. There is no complexity involved," he sat forward, leaning his elbows on the desk as he stared at her.

"Well, I am 16 years old at the moment, you are correct. But I am no child Tom. I am far older than my years would perceive me to be," Lenora mirrored his actions, leaning on the desk.

"You are rather mysterious. You never give me a straight answer. I am plagued with a headache because of your nonsense."

"I cannot give you an answer if you do not ask the right question," she held his gaze for a few moments, neither of them blinking. He wished he could read her, he could use Legilimens on her but it would be far too easy "You will never get into my head My Lord. Do not bother trying your parlour tricks on me," Lenora's lips turned up at the corners.

"You must be hungry?" Lord Voldemort backed off. There was something so familiar about her but at the same time she was entirely a stranger too. He could feel his control slipping out from beneath him as he sat with her, this woman, this child would be the death of him.

"I could eat," Lenora shrugged, not wanting to convey how hungry she really was.

Within moments a house elf appeared at their side and Lord Voldemort asked the little creature to retrieve them some food from the kitchens and bring it up. It vanished with a small squeak and he turned back to her, the shadow of the fire flickering over his pale skin.

"_I see you have finally made it out from your cage Miss Vermont,_" there was a hiss from her side and Lenora glanced down to see Nagini slithering up to the table.

"_How nice to see you again Nagini,_" Lenora reached out to pet the large snake on the head.

"_The feeling is quite mutual,_" the snake bowed her head very slightly to Lenora "_You have not told him yet._"

_"I am getting there._"

"For Merlin's sake! I can understand you both perfectly well," Lord Voldemort snapped "I see you have managed to charm my familiar Miss Vermont."

"She is a wonderful creature My Lord. She's smarter than you think."

"I do not need you tell me about my familiar Miss Vermont! I would like you to tell me what Nagini knows that I do not."

"She knows who I am," Lenora was blunt and straight to the point "But you have not asked me the right questions yet."

"Where did you learn to speak Parselmouth?" his red eyes landed on her blue ones.

"I did not learn to speak the tongue. I was born knowing how to speak it."

"That's impossible! No mudblood would be born with the knowledge of Parselmouth!"

Lenora smirked at his use of the word 'mudblood' "But I am not a normal muggle-born. I possess special qualities."

"And what exactly would these qualities be child?" he queried.

Lenora stood from the chair and slowly walked around the room, drawing herself closer to the fire "I have the ability to speak Parselmouth, I have a vast knowledge of spells, charms and curses that no muggle-born ever should have, I have the power to see things that others cannot and I am not the person my appearence conveys me to be."

"Who are you witch?"

"I am Lenora Vermont," she answered his question simply "But I am also another. I am Aurora Weybury."

"Aurora Weybury died over 50 years ago," his words were cold and unfeeling. Lenora could see that she was stepping on dangerous ground here but she had to tell him the truth.

"I am aware of when I died My Lord," Lenora scowled at him "You were there the night I was hit with the spell. I warned you not to come out to the hills. But you did. 'Decessus Oriundus' is the name of the spell which killed me. It means to die and be born again."

"You expect me to believe this nonsense! You expect to walk in here and expect me to believe that a mudblood like you was...was...a pureblood in a previous life! That you even had a previous life! How stupid do you really think I am insolent witch?" he practically roared at her, standing from the table. He flew across the room, his pale hand wrapping itself around her throat "I have destroyed people for less! I should kill you where you stand!" he hissed violently.

Lenora could feel the air leaving her lungs and they burned with the need to breathe.

"But you won't. Because you know I tell the truth," she squeezed the words out.

Her words only caused him to squeeze harder around her throat, cutting off her airways.

"You. Are. Not. Aurora. Weybury!" he punctuated every word with another tight squeeze around her throat. Lenora could feel her world growing darker as she slowly asphyxiated.

"But I am," she wheezed out. Without warning, he let go of Lenora's throat and she collapsed to the floor, inhaling deep breaths of air to try and ease the iron fist grip around her lungs "If you had wanted me on my knees, My Lord, you only had to ask," Lenora quipped once she had regained her composure.

"You never know when to stop do you?" he ground out, backing away from her and sinking into his chair.

Nagini slithered across towards Lenora, dipping her head in order to meet the navy blue haired witches gaze.

"_Are you alright?_" the snake hissed at her.

"_I am fine Nagini_."

Lenora picked herself up from the floor.

"_Leave us Nagini_," Lord Voldemort hissed to his familiar. She obeyed him without question and slithered out of the room.

Lenora curled a hand around her throat, soothing the skin which he had held so tightly in his grip as she moved to the seat once more and sat down.

"Why have you come now? Why not before?

"Because now was the right time," Lenora shrugged "I could not control the spell. I did not choose when to be reborn or who to be reborn as. I was simply given another life."

"But you always knew you were not the person you appeared to be?"

"I knew from an early age who I was. I had memories of another life, I knew things that I shouldn't as a muggle-born. I had magicial ability from a young age as well," she tried to explain to him "My parents knew I was different too," Lenora added.

"How so?"

She took a deep breath "Because I was born with a mark on my left arm. As I grew," she replied, thrusting her arm out towards him. Lenora rolled her sleeve up "It grew too."

_END OF CHAPTER_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter.

_Chapter Six - Never Believe It's Not So_

His eyes were wide, his lipless mouth pulled back against his teeth as he looked at the girl's arm. Upon her flesh was his dark mark, though Lenora's mark was smaller than the one he gifted his followers with. In a shade of black so faded it was almost grey, the snake on her forearm wound around what looked like a small delicate orchid. He blinked almost comically at her, trying to make himself believe he was seeing things.

"My parents were horrified as you can imagine," she grinned wryly, tugging the sleeve of her black top back into place. "Did everything they could to hide it but nothing worked."

"How is this possible?" he asked, his superfluous mind scrabbling to find an answer to all of his unwanted questions.

"Magic," Lenora chuckled, seemingly tickled pink by how baffled he was. The navy-haired witch was truly enjoying her moment in the spotlight, enjoying being able to mystify one of the greatest minds of years gone by. She crossed the room and stood in front of the guild-iron mirror which covered one wall almost top-to-bottom. "This is beautiful," she told him, admiring the piece of finery on his wall. "Come and see."

"Leave me be, child," he waved his hand at her.`

"I do wish you would stop calling me that," she glared disdainfully into the mirror. "Come and see," she repeated herself. "Please."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Voldemort rose from his seat and slowly made his way towards Lenora. His head was still trying to pick apart the pieces of the puzzle in front of him but he amused Lenora by allowing her to think he was interested in what she wanted to show him.

"Don't you just think this is wonderful?" she exclaimed, throwing her head over her shoulder to look at him. His downcast eyes rose to meet hers as she turned back to the mirror and once again she managed to astound him. For staring back at him was not the reflection of Lenora Vermont but one of Aurora Weybury - looking and dressed exactly as on the night she had died. The black silk of her gown clung to her breasts and hips and flared out towards the floor, the hem kissing the stone tiles teasingly. Her arms were bare and a flurry of goose pimples popped up across them, forcing him to remember how cold she had been when he had found her that night lying on the grassy hills. The dark cloak was clipped around her delicate, pale throat and swung down her back, brushing along the floor against the back of her dress. The reflection was completed by Aurora's signature burning red locks, tumbling down her back in a waterfall of silky curls and those beautiful bitter chocolate eyes staring back at him. "Do you see now?" she asked. "Do you see me?"

A smile curved her lips up and he took a step closer to her, his eyes watching in amazement as his younger self appeared in the mirror too - his brown eyes staring back in place of the previously red ones. His dark locks were pushed back over his head, a kiss curl forming across his forehead and he wore a disheveled white shirt and a pair of black dress trousers.

"What is this?" he demanded. "How is this possible?"

"You know," Lenora cocked her head to the side. "For such a powerful wizard, you do ask a lot of questions," she spun on her heel and the image in the mirror disintegrated, returning to reflections of their true selves. "No matter," she shrugged. "If you must know, My Lord, it's a simple spell that I invented," she met his eyes with her confession.

He held her gaze, breathing calmly through his nostrils. "It takes a lot of magic to invent spells, Lenora," her spine quivered at the soft hissing noise from his words.

"That it does. But I'm a special witch," a wan smile formed on her lips. They both continued to stare at one another - red on sea-blue - both gauging the other's reaction to what had been said already. Lenora wanted him to say something, to say anything, just something to prove that he believed her. A throbbing sensation had begun in her left temple and she was eager for a good sleep but she knew that she couldn't leave until he understood the complexity of what she was trying to tell him.

A squeak sounded in the room, interrupting their staring contest and forcing them to turn towards the little house elf who had popped in. The creature carried a tray with two plates perched upon it, filled with a delicious smelling roast beef smothered with gravy, baby boiled potatoes and a tossed salad. The elf carefully placed the tray down and turned to the other occupants of the room.

"Would the Master and Mistress like some wine to drink?" he asked.

"Yes, Scritch. Red, please," Lord Voldemort took a step back from Lenora before turning to approach the table where the food sat. He bowed his head slightly at the house elf who then winked out once more to fetch a bottle of wine. "Come and sit. Have some food," he waved his hand at the plate on her side of the table.

Lenora gingerly took a seat, eyeing the food on the plate and trying to force her mouth to stop watering. She imagined that she was practically salivating over the grub in front of her but days in a dungeon refusing to eat would do that to you. Carefully picking up her fork and knife, she cut into the tender meat, spearing a chunk with her fork and lifting it to her mouth. The strong flavours washed over her palette and she closed her eyes briefly, savouring the taste of the beef and the accompanying gravy. She hadn't even heard Scritch wink back in and out of the room when the cork being popped on the wine made her eyes fly open in surprise. Voldemort's pale fingers took the stem of a glass and he delicately filled it with red wine, passing it to Lenora. She took it from him, their fingers brushing gently, his cold and hers surprisingly warm. She gratefully took a sip of the wine and placed her glass back down on the table, returning to her food.

Tom did not eat much of his food, Lenora noted as she had to force herself not to practically inhale hers and remind herself of lady-like manners at the dinner table. He was far more interested in watching her eat and making sure she finished every last morsel on her plate.

"Better?" he hissed softly when she had drained the last of the wine in her glass.

"Yes," Lenora raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't eat much," she motioned to his almost untouched plate.

"I ate dinner. You did not."

"No. Being tucked away in your dungeons would prevent such a thing."

"I assume it would," he sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of his face.

"You're thinking," Lenora told him. "About what?"

"I am still trying to process all of this information. It's a lot to take in."

"I expect it is. Perhaps I should give you some time to think and we can speak again in the morning. I must return to Hogwarts soon as well," she added as an afterthought as she rose from her chair and made her way to the door of his study. With her hand on the door, she turned back to him.

His red eyes were boring into the back of her head, his mind lost deep in his thoughts.

"Goodnight, Tom," Lenora felt her knees dipping slightly as she gave the tiniest curtsey ever and then took leave from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Lenora," Voldemort whispered softly after the door had closed.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not claim to own anything from Harry Potter.

_Chapter Seven - Never Fall Out Of Line_

"I should be heading back to Hogwarts shortly," Lenora told Voldemort as she sat to the left of him at the breakfast table. She had been summoned quite early on in the morning - Glitter entering her room with a pop - bringing instructions from the Master. Reluctantly, Lenora had dragged herself out of bed, allowing the young elf to fix her another gloriously hot bath teeming with bubbles.

"Yes," his words were void of emotion as Lenora watched him read the morning paper. The witch pouted her lips at him despite the fact that he was not watching. Footsteps sounded from behind the two as more of the house guests assembled for breakfast.

"I did not realise that anyone would be joining us," Lenora confessed her apprehension to him. His lipless mouth simply raised into a smirk of sorts as he folded his paper and placed it down.

"Surely you didn't want me all to yourself now, child?"

Lenora's cheeks flamed slightly. She shook her head. "That is not what I meant and you know that. I think I will take my breakfast in my room," Lenora made to stand but Voldemort was quicker than her. The tip of his wand dug into the fleshy part of her throat, causing her breathing to speed up. Her chest rose and fell quickly, drawing his red eyes to the outline of her ample breasts which could be seen through the thin cashmere sweater that she wore. Lenora tipped her head back, excitement running through her. "Why, My Lord, you need only ask me to stay if you wish so?" she smirked.

"Sit down!" he hissed at her. The two had drawn the attention of the other house guests in the room - namely Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix - the latter smirking gleefully at the thought that their Lord would hex the little brat at the breakfast table in front of them.

Voldemort held Lenora's icy blue gaze with his vibrant red eyes. She was still breathing heavily and he could feel the effect she was having on him. They were fruitless teenage desires and he cursed himself upside down for being attracted to the little witch.

"I didn't know we were having a tea-party this morning," Bellatrix grinned manically from the other end of the table. "Is the ickle baby girl joining us, My Lord?"

"Enough, Bellatrix," Voldemort glared at her which was enough to have her trembling. "And yes, for your information, Lenora will be joining us. If you have a problem, you can leave the table!"

Lenora attempted to grin but stopped herself when he turned his eyes back to her. "You will sit down. Don't make me tell you again!"

He removed his wand from her throat and Lenora lowered herself back onto her chair. She picked up a bread roll that was on her plate and tore it apart, popping a small piece into her mouth, aware that his eyes were on her the whole time. As she swallowed and repeated the motion, casually eating in front of his most trusted followers, Voldemort turned his eyes back to them. It was clear from Bellatrix's face that she was still smarting from being told off but she wouldn't be bold enough to voice her opinion to him for fear of being cursed.

"My Lord?" Lucius worriedly bit his lower lip as he spoke. "If I may, you asked us here to discuss plans for a ball that you wish to throw?"

"Yes. Yes, Lucius, that's correct," he reluctantly drew his eyes away from Lenora and her delectable mouth. Sometimes he thought she teased him on purpose - knowing what their connection in her previous life would do to him.

"You're throwing a ball?" Lenora was shocked, raising her eyebrows at him. Voldemort ignored her and continued to look at his followers.

"It will be tomorrow evening so things will need to be done sharply. Lucius, Lenora will need a dress. I trust that Narcissa is quite clued up on all of the latest fashions. Instruct your wife to come to here within the hour."

"Yes, My Lord," he bowed his head, despite the apprehension that was running through his veins. Talks for the party continued as Lenora sat minding her own business and eating her breakfast. She was aware of the fiery glare being directed at her from Bellatrix but she paid no attention to the crazy witch. The frazzle-haired bitch would get her comeuppance soon enough.

* * *

As expected, Narcissa arrived at the manner within the hour. Lenora feared that the witch would be as vile and judging as Bellatrix was. Draco's mother entered the large foyer of the mansion where Lenora had been instructed to wait for her. The now blonde witch stood upon the sight of the fireplace roaring to life in a haze of wild green flames. An immaculate looking woman stepped out of the hearth, sheathed a long black velvet cloak. Her hair - a soft blonde colour - was secured in a neat french roll, two thin strands framing her pale face. Her blue eyes fell to Lenora, who had stood the moment Narcissa had entered the room.

Narcissa surveyed the younger witch. She thought Lenora quite becoming with her bitter chocolate brown eyes and long blonde hair. She was tall and slim with a perfect hourglass figure. Narcissa cocked her head to the side as she approached the younger witch.

"Is this a glamour?" she reached out to touch a lock of Lenora's blonde hair.

"Yes, I'm not allowed to be seen outside."

Narcissa nodded. "I'm sure we can work something out," she seemed to be musing to herself more than speaking to Lenora. "Let's go," she turned on her heel and headed for the fireplace once more. "C'mon, I don't have all day to waste," she beckoned Lenora closer as she grabbed a fistful of floo powder. Lenora stepped in and Narcissa threw the powder into the fire, calling out their destination.

They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron moments later and Narcissa directed Lenora into Diagon Alley. As the two walked down the streets, they received pointed looks from passers-by, all curious about who the strange young woman was that was with Narcissa.

"Don't be offended by those staring, my dear, they simply wish to know who you are."

"I'm not offended, just curious that's all."

"There will be a lot more staring in your near future," Narcissa let out a sigh. "I had wished to meet with you under better circumstances. Draco has told me of you."

"He told you?" there was surprise evident in Lenora's voice.

"He's my only son. He tells me everything."

"I'm quite sure he's not told you everything, Mrs Malfoy," Lenora retorted, bowing her head slightly to the physically older witch. "Draco is an amazing, gifted and sweet wizard. He will make a witch very happy one day."

"Yes, I'm quite sure he will. We will find you the perfect set of robes for the ball tomorrow evening and then we'll have lunch. And then you can tell me exactly what it is that Draco has left out."

Lenora looked to the other witch. In truth, she could easily overpower the older witch. There wasn't a witch on the earth who could out spell Lenora - her skills had been years in the making - but she personally liked Draco's mother. And she didn't want to do anything that would hurt Draco or compromise her position. So naturally she acquiesced and nodded, followed Narcissa into Madam Malkin's.

* * *

After at least an hour was spent unsuccessfully perusing the robes inside the shop, Lenora and Narcissa left empty handed and quite unsatisfied.

"Why is this ball being thrown?" Lenora asked, hoping Narcissa could give her some answers.

"I am not sure, my dear. Perhaps it is for you."

"For me?" Lenora's voice rose. "Why on earth would he throw a ball for me?"

"To introduce you, Lenora. Let's try this shop," Narcissa suggested as she pushed open the door to Twilfitt and Tatting's. "I'm sure we can find you something in here."

Lenora let out a deep sigh and followed Draco's mother inside, where she was subjected to having dozens of sets of robes thrown in her direction. Over an hour had passed once more before Lenora's glamoured eyes fell upon the perfect dress. She slipped into a dressing room to try it on. Stepping up to the mirror, Lenora ran her hands down the beaded bodice of the dress.

"It's perfect. We'll take it," Lenora told the owner of the shop gleefully. Narcissa appeared behind her, her lips forming a hesitant smile.

"Oh no, darling," Narcissa tried to discourage Lenora.

"Oh yes," the witch grinned, practically rubbing her hands together with pleasure.

* * *

Lenora was returned safely to the manner and Narcissa bid her a stiff farewell, unsure if Bellatrix may be watching. After having lunch in a small cafe, the two witches had spoken loosely in muffled tones about the things which Draco had not informed his mother of. Lenora was careful about what she disclosed to the Lady Malfoy, not wanting anyone bar Voldemort to know who she really was.

"I see you have returned," his rough voice sounded from the great stairs inside the manner. Lenora dropped her glamour almost immediately and his smile seemed to grow as both her blue hair and eyes reappeared.

"You see correctly," Lenora headed for the steps where he stood with a thick tome in his hand.

"You have purchased a dress for tomorrow evening?" he inquired, reaching out to take her wrist as she passed him on the stairs. The bags in her hand were heavy, weighed down with the layers of fabric from which her dress was made and the shoes she had bought to go along with it.

"Yes," she replied in a haughty tone. "I found the perfect one."

"Show me!" he demanded, holding her wrist tighter.

"Let go of me!" Lenora shook herself free. "No, you will see it tomorrow night."

"It better be suitable, Lenora," he warned her, descending further down the steps till she was looking down at him.

"I am sure you will find it suited to me in every way possible, My Lord," Lenora replied cryptically before she disappeared upstairs.

_END OF CHAPTER_


End file.
